love has no gender
by TempestxTwilight
Summary: will theses four friends keep peace between the packs or will they fail? will Humphrey declare his love for Hutch or will he coward out? will Lilly declare her love for Kate?
1. chapter 1

This story will present same sex couples!

Humphrey's bio: Humphrey is an omega. he tries to find peace between the north and the south packs.

Hutch's bio: Hutch is a beta wolf. he is second in command. he is also a friend of Humphrey.

Kate: is an alpha wolf. she is the daughter leader of the northern pack. she is friends of Hutch and Humphrey.

Lilly: She is an omega wolf. she is the only wolf with white fur and lavender eyes. she is friends with Kate, Humphrey, and Hutch.


	2. Humphrey and Hutch

_the letters look like this when the characters are thinking._

it was a nice sunny day. Humphrey woke up with sleep in his eyes. suddenly Humphrey saw something zoom past his eyes.

Humphrey: who goes there!?!?

hutch: its just me, didn't mean to scare you.

Humphrey: what do you want?

hutch: just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk.

Humphrey: yeah sure, since you are my only friend now.

hutch: what happened?

Humphrey: well we had a big argument.

hutch: I am so sorry!

Humphrey: no need, come on lets go for a walk.

Humphrey was excited because he had a big crush on hutch.

sorry the chapter is short, but you have no idea what is coming!


	3. chapter 2: Lilly and Kate

Lilly woke up to the beautiful morning sunshine.

Lilly: sure is a beautiful morning, I hope it stays that way all day.

Lilly saw a tan wolf in the corner of her eye.

Lilly: oh hey Kate!

Kate: **DANG IT!** how did you know I was right there?

Lilly: I learned from the best friend!

Kate: Humphrey?

Lilly: no silly!

Kate: who then?

Lilly: don't play dumb, You are too smart to play dumb!

kate: oh, you meant me, ok.

Lilly: so, what brings you by?

Kate: just wanted to know if you want to go log sledding near the waterfall.

Lilly: I'd love too.

30 minutes later Kate and Lilly arrive at the waterfall.

Kate: you ready Lilly?

Lilly: no, im to scared!

Kate: its okay Lilly, I've got you.

they both launched down the hill finally reaching an edge that sends them flying.

Lilly: **AHHHH!** Kate **: WOOHOO!** they both rocket toward the ground. they finally reach ground. Kate accidentally lands on top of Lilly.

Lilly: **OWWW!**

kate: hey beautiful!

Lilly: wait wuh? what happened? how did you get on top of me? and why did you call me beautiful?

Kate: well, we were log sledding and I accidentally rolled on top of you (sorry about that) and I called you beautiful because you are beautiful!

Lilly: aww thanks. and I forgive you by the way. look, there is something I need to tell you, something I didn't even tell Humphrey.

kate: well, what is it?

Lilly: well, ever since y'all invited Humphrey and I into the pack, I kinda had a big crush on you and I still do! what I'm trying to say is... I love you!

kate: I feel the same!

Lilly: then why didn't you tell me?

kate: the reasons actually. 1. pack laws

2\. I didn't think you would love me the way I love you.

Humphrey: aww!

Kate: where did you come from?

Humphrey: oh no where.

Lilly: oh hey there big brother!

ever since Lilly and Humphrey met, he was always a big brother figure too her.

Humphrey: oh hey sis!

kate: wait, what is going on?

Lilly: Humphrey and I decided to become brother and sister since both our packs we're slaughtered by the same group of Western alphas.

kate: oh ok, makes sense.

Humphrey: hutch, I need to tell you something.

hutch: ok, what is it?

Humphrey: well here it goes. I-I... L-Love Y-You!

hutch: I love you too!

kate and Lilly were jaw dropped. they expected Humphrey and hutch were both in to men. BUT EACH OTHER?

Lilly: so when is the wedding?

hutch: hahaha, very funny Lilly.

everybody laughed her weird joke.

Lilly: I am so sorry, I couldn't resist!,


	4. the beginning

it was a mournful day because Humphrey and Lilly's packs were slaughtered off the face of the planet. Humphrey was trying to keep calm just so Lilly wouldn't freak out.

Humphrey: its ok Lilly, I'm here

Lilly: how are you so calm?

Humphrey: who said I was calm, I am basically freaking out in my head.

Lilly: might as well freak out, our family and friends have been killed!

Humphrey: Lilly, I'm trying to stay calm so you wouldn't freak out, but turns out that didn't work.

Lilly: come on, Humphrey lets go find another pack to join.

Humphrey: good idea, we should get going.

a few minutes later Humphrey and Lilly arrive at their unfamiliar surroundings

hutch: who are you?

Humphrey: who is saying that?

kate: we asked you first!

Lilly: I'm Lilly and this is my friend Humphrey.

a few half seconds later, Humphrey and Lilly see two wolves Walk out bushes.

hutch: sorry didn't mean to scare you, I'm hutch and this is my friend Kate.

Kate: hello.

Lilly: hi.

Humphrey: wait a minute, you are both pups, just like us!

kate: yep. and did you say you were Lilly?

Lilly: yeah... why?

kate: I'll tell you why on our way to our pack.

hutch: oh yeah that reminds me, you need to see our pack leaders.

Humphrey: ok, lead the way.

hutch: will do.

about 10 minutes later, they arrive at their destination.

hutch: Winston, Eve, we have two pups who need our help.

Winston: bring them in.

hutch: ok.

Humphrey and Lilly walk in practically shaking.

Eve: aww, you poor things must be hungry and thirsty.

Eve brings them a big chunk of meat and gave them a bowl of water.

Eve: have all you want. there is plenty more of where that came from.

Winston: may I ask you a question?

Humphrey: ok, what do you want to know?

Winston: what happened to both you're packs?

Lilly: they were both killed.

Winston: well, you are now part of our pack!

Humphrey: **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!**

Winston: no problem, we need more members.

kate: Lilly, you remember when I told you I have something to tell you?

lilly: yeah, what was it anyway?

Kate: well, I'm only into girls.

Lilly: what do you mean?

Kate: I love girls, not boys... and I find you quite attractive.

Lilly: really, I am the same... and to be honest you are hot yourself.

Kate: aww thanks. nobody has ever said that to me! at least not from other females!

Lilly: really? I don't believe it

kate: well, its true. you are the only one who feels the same way I do.

Lilly: does anyone else know about this?

Kate: nope, only you.

Lilly: do you ever feel alone?

kate: all the time.

Lilly: well maybe we can have a sleepover if you're parents don't mind.

kate: they won't as long as I tell them when I'll be back. sounds fun.

Lilly: well when do you want to have one?

kate: how about later tonight after my dad finds a den for you.

Lilly: ok, see you later kate.

kate: bye, see ya later friend!

lilly: **_what we have only known each other for a few hours and she is already calling me her friend? this should be interesting._**


	5. trouble

it was already in the middle of march and humphrey and the others decide to tell Winston the pack leader.

Humphrey: wake up handsome!

hutch: what time is it?

Humphrey: time for you too get up silly!

hutch: oh right I forgot. whoops!

Humphrey: get up before someone catches us!

hutch: yeah, I think that might be a good idea.

lilly: hi guys!

Humphrey: **AHHH!**

hutch: lilly don't scare us like that!

lilly: oh sorry.

Humphrey: what do you want anyway little sis?

lilly: remember?

Humphrey: remember what exactly?

lilly: today is the day we tell Winston about all four of us!

Humphrey: oh yeah I forgot.

hutch: now you know how I feel Humphrey.

lilly: anyway, kate is waiting for us at the river.

Humphrey: ok got it

 **30 minutes later** kate: oh hey guys. you ready?

lilly: not really, I'm kind of scared.

kate: its ok baby, I've got you.

Lilly: thanks kate.

Humphrey: KISS HER! KISS HER!

kate: ok.

after 3 minutes, they finally stopped.

lilly: I love it when you do that!

kate: when I do what?

lilly: when you kiss me!

kate: me too babygirl!

25 minutes later

hutch: Winston sir, me and the others need to tell you something.

Winston: what is it then?

lilly: me and kate aren't into men.

Humphrey: hutch and I aren't into women.

Winston: what are you saying?

hutch: me and humphrey are in a gay relationship, and so are lilly and Kate.

Winston: GET OUT!

Eve: DON'T TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT.

Winston: but they're gay!

Eve: I don't care, they may not be straight but they are part of the pack which means they are family.

Winston: I'm pack leader, so what I say goes!

Eve: guess what, I'm pack leader too! and I say they have the right to love who they want!

Winston: I'm done with this pack! IM LEAVING FOR GOOD!

Eve: FINE!

for 30 minutes, Eve was upset.

Humphrey: Eve, are you alright?

Eve: yeah, I'm ok.

Humphrey: I'm sorry for what happened earlier-

Eve: I said I'm ok, I forgive you. plus, I couldn't stand him anymore!

 **THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! alpha and omega lover 123**


End file.
